


I Dare You

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Casual Sex, Domination, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, It's just filth, Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Promise, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin can never, ever, turn down a challenge. Dare, bet, or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> God this has been sat unfinished on my phone for so long. But new laptop with a keyboard I love and most of the day off work means stuff like this happen.

Gavin regrets it the minute Meg works out that all she has to say is 'I bet you won't' or 'I dare you' and most things are fair game. Because she works it out within a month of them seeing each other. It starts off with stupid things; 'I bet you can't last 2 rounds in DDR' (he did. Barely) or 'I dare you to be completely truthful for the next hour' (when he's about to do a podcast).

He'll never say she isn't very clever, because she works out it’s a surefire way to get him to try new things in the bedroom - 'I dare you to let me put my tongue anywhere I want' and 'I bet you'll be too scared to let me use my fingers' (he thoroughly enjoyed both of them, in the end).

He's glad it's only really Geoff in the office who knows just how much Gavin can't turn down a challenge.

Ryan, in the few months he's spent occasionally joining Meg and Gavin in bed, doesn't seem to know.

Gavin just hopes he doesn't work it out.

He can see it in her eyes as she steps into his bathroom while he's finishing his hair before they go to the Christmas party. Megs smirking and Gavin is half terrified and half wants to kiss it off her face.

"Hey Gav…I bet you can't make Ryan come back here tonight."

For a second he's nearly offended it's something so easy - he could probably just walk up to Ryan and ask if he fancied a shag. "You're not as imaginative as you used to be." He says offhandedly instead.

Meg just raises an eyebrow at him. "Me? Sure I am. You just don't have a seductive bone in your body."

Gavin hears the displeased noise before he realises he's the one that made it. "Excuse you?!" He squawks. "You're here aren't you?"

She actually laughs at him. "Momentary lapse of judgment on my part, obviously."

He follows her at a run down stairs and catches her against the wall by the door.

They're only 5 minutes late, in the end.

He sees Ryan as soon as they walk in, absorbed in conversation with Griffon and Geoff.

That's not the problem though. The problem is that he's wearing a tight button up shirt and much tighter jeans than Gavin's ever seen him in (or out of, for that matter). Meg squeezes his hand and throws him a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The problem is that Garvin _wants_.

He wants to do anything that Ryan tells him and then some more, while Meg eggs them on like some kind of benevolent goddess.

Griffon calls them over and Gavin stops to grab a few drinks on the way - he's not dealing with this without some alcohol in his bloodstream.

-

The first indication Gavin has that he's wound Ryan up a bit too tight is in the bathroom. By that point he's done his rounds and said hi to everyone, danced with Meg and Lindsay and Michael, and dragged Ryan over into the little circle, giggling - because on the dance floor you can get away with most things, and Michael and Lindsay know and don’t care anyway.

Of course, it’s also where he solidifies his win in his bet with Meg.

Gavin's washing his hands when the door slams open behind him. It makes him jump but he relaxes when he sees it's Ryan, all mussed hair and shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows now, little bit of a flush on his cheeks from the close bodies on the dance floor. And Gavin’s pretty sure Ryan had shared some of Meg’s fruity cocktail.

"Alright Ry-"

It feels like he blinks and then Ryan's more or less thrown him against the wall, seemingly happy that nobody else is in the room. The big hand not pinning him to the wall slips low on his back, cold fingertips under the waistband of his jeans.

"You are fucking insufferable when you wanna be." Ryan growls right into his ear in a voice that makes Gavin's knees just a bit like jelly.

"Don't…don't know what you mean." He chokes out, because Ryan's latched his mouth onto the spot behind his ear he normally favors and talking is nigh impossible.

"You know exactly what I mean Gav’." Ryan palms at his ass and Gavin tries to rub his half hard cock against Ryan's solid thigh. "You're such a slut, in front of everyone we work with." He pulls away after a parting nip with his sharp teeth and looks utterly debauched as he narrows his eyes at Gavin. "I'm gonna fucking take you apart tonight."

Gavin feels him start to pull away and finally makes his hands cooperate, tangling them in the collar of Ryan's shirt and crashing their mouths together. He knows it's going to be blatantly obvious what they've been up to when they leave but Ryan's mouth is warm and soft and he bites Gavin's lip just hard enough to make him gasp – and he’s positive that nobody cares anyway.

Ryan’s bright eyes have been swallowed up by his pupils by the time he kisses Gavin into submission and pulls away.

Gavin knows it's his own fault Ryan looks so smug.

It's probably also his own fault that Ryan's grinding against Meg when he feels composed enough to leave the bathroom, whispering something in her ear in a way that's made her grin like a Cheshire cat.

But he figures he might as well be all in at this point.

-

Meg thanks their Uber driver and turns around to see Gavin fumbling to get the front door open with Ryan pressed firmly against his back, hands on Gavin's hips pulling him back against him.

She feels loose and only a little tipsy and seeing them like that makes her grin. Watching Gavin fall apart makes her grin, whatever the cause, and Ryan…Ryan's a very welcome bonus. She's not positive what they got up to in the bathroom but she has a pretty good idea from how they looked and what Ryan had told her, and she'd very much like to have a turn with him once he's finished with Gavin.

It's going to be a good night no matter what happens. Somehow they make it through to the bedroom, and Ryan shoves Gavin down on the hastily pulled up covers, settling over his hips and tugging him with the hand in his hair into a bruising kiss.

Meg settles in the chair in the corner of the room, completely content to watch (Gavin’s not the only one who likes watching, and when it’s her two lovely boys – she’s not sure when she started thinking of them like that, like Ryan’s just another part of them both – she’s more than happy to sit back until she can’t take it). After a moment’s thought she wiggles out of her top and skirt and sits back in the matching lacy underwear she’d picked out, one foot up on the chair and the other just brushing the carpet.

Ryan pulls away from Gavin (whose chest is heaving under him) and throws her a smirk that’s so predatory and quite clearly says ‘good girl’ that she shivers a little under his gaze. Ryan, she’s discovered much to her delight, can go _any_ way when it comes to sex. While he’s more than happy to just be dorky normal Ryan and have lazy Sunday morning sex if he stays over Saturday night (which has only gotten more frequent) and laugh into her mouth as Gavin makes her cum with his, Ryan can also be dark and fierce if – generally Gavin - winds him up right. In true Gavin form he’s become something of an expert at it when he feels like it, and sometimes Meg can’t believe Gavin was ever as shy as he was when they first started dating. And hey, she might have let Ryan in on where the interesting toys were just for that reason.

He’s definitely in a dark and fierce mood.

When Ryan’s satisfied that he’s stolen as much of Gavin’s breath as he’s going to, he pulls Gavin’s shirt off, only just mindful of ripping the buttons off. “Take the rest off and bend over at the end of the bed, hands right down to your toes.” He growls into Gavin’s ear, sucking a bright red mark on the already reddened skin behind it.

Gavin only hesitates a moment before he does as Ryan said, bending neatly at the waist. Ryan sprawls over the bed to reach into the bedside drawer, deftly pulling out the half empty bottle of lube. Meg gives a little hum of appreciation as Ryan stands and pulls off his own shirt, but leaves his tight jeans on. He flicks her another wide smile, but there’s still a hint of a smirk as he settles on the end of the bed directly behind Gavin. From the angle of the chair though, she can see everything.

Without any warning, Ryan wraps a lube covered hand around Gavin’s dick, and the resulting moan out of Gavin’s mouth is enough to make Meg shift on the chair so she can trail one hand over the thin mesh of her panties. Not that the previous display hadn’t been, but it pushes her to the point where she needed something more.

While Gavin’s preoccupied with the hand running quickly up and down his shaft, Ryan slides a single lube covered finger into his asshole. Gavin chokes out a needy sound and Ryan waits until the younger man is shifting back against the intrusion, looking for more sensation. Ryan barely lets him get used to it before he slides a second finger in, and Gavin’s moaning, caught between pushing back against Ryan’s fingers as they brush against his prostate and forward into the hand wrapped around his dick.

“Rye…Ryan…” He sighs in a breathy voice, back arched and looking for still more.

Meg bites her lip at the sound – which is nearly a _wail_ – Gavin makes when Ryan pulls his hands away completely. “You tell me when you’re going to cum, understand?” Ryan growls, manhandling Gavin until he’s bent over Ryan’s lap instead. Meg makes a split second decision to unclip her bra and slide off her underwear; it’s soaked now anyway and she’d barely even touched herself. “Do you understand?” Ryan asks again, punctuating it with an openhanded slap to Gavin’s fleshy backside. She has to give Ryan props for figuring that kink out on his own.

“Yeah…yes Ryan.” Gavin whimpers, one of his hands wrapping around Ryan’s ankle to ground himself.

Ryan, seemingly satisfied, goes back to jerking Gavin off, free hand trailing over his ass and fingertips just teasing at his hole. Gavin’s nearly constantly moaning, and the sound, along with the scene Ryan’s engineering, is enough to have Meg trailing just her thumb – nothing more, she tells herself, because she’s sure Ryan will want to make her cum – over her clit.

Ryan pulls his hand away from Gavin’s cock again.

Gavin tries to stand up, squirming on Ryan’s lap. “For fucks sakes Ryan, sto-“ He stops on a tiny sound as Ryan draws his hand back and slaps his ass again.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do Gavin.” Ryan says lowly, his hand back around Gavin’s cock again, but just loosely, squeezing every now and then. “You only get to tell me when you’re close. Keep making those pretty noises though, Meg likes it.” He turns to wink at her, a grin she can only describe as rakish on his face. She sees the heat flare in his blue eyes as he notes the location of her hand.

Ryan goes back to jerking Gavin’s dick, only most of the silence between Gavin’s moans and whimpers now is punctuated with the slap of Ryan’s big hand against the skin of Gavin’s ass, until it’s red – Meg can see it from where she’s sitting – and Gavin’s curled around Ryan’s legs like he doesn’t know if he wants to get away or if he wants more.

“Cl…Close, I’m close Ry.” Gavin pants, back arching again until his legs are spread and his toes are curled into the plush carpet of the bedroom floor.

“Good boy.” Ryan says in the same low growl, both hands trailing lightly over the red skin of Gavin’s ass, up to the small of his back and back down his thighs until Gavin’s not whimpering quite so much and some of the tension leaves his long body. He jumps when Ryan’s hand comes down on his ass again. “Keep your legs spread so Meg can see.” He chastises, fingertips trailing over Gavin’s asshole until he whimpers and nods and gets caught between the hand around his dick and single finger in his ass again.

Meg’s other hand squeezes one nipple and then the other. They’ve always been a bit sensitive, but once her arousal skyrockets sometimes she wonders if she could cum just from her fingers on them. Or their mouths. Either way, the thumb trailing around her pussy and up to her clit is nearly dripping wet.

Ryan draws Gavin to the edge of release twice more, until he’s begging and whining, before he makes Gavin stand up on shaky legs, hands still trailing over his ass and his stomach and his thighs. Gavin rests his hands on Ryan’s shoulders, using the other man to more or less hold himself up. His dick is straining up against his stomach, and he whimpers when Ryan pulls him down onto the bed, settles him on his back and stays on top of him, a comfortingly heavy weight and a small amount of friction which was just enough.

Meg bites her lip as Ryan kisses Gavin, warm and wet and deep, and she can hear the deep, satisfied sound Ryan makes into his mouth. And then she notices his hand trailing up by the pillows, and nearly starts laughing as she realizes what he has in his hand.

Gavin pulls away from the kiss, nuzzling into Ryan’s neck and shifting his hips up against the long, thick bulge in Ryan’s pants. “Gonna fuck me now Rye? I’ll be so good for you, please Rye.”

The vibrating plug that Ryan more or less shoves into his wet hole was definitely not what Gavin was expecting, even more so when Ryan twists the base and it nudges right up against his sweet spot on the lowest vibration setting. “Ryan…Ryan really? Why?” Gavin asks, hand reaching for his cock.

Ryan catches it on the way and brings it up above his head, where he grabs the other one and holds them in one hand, pressed into the mattress. He rolls his hips, denim of his jeans rubbing against Gavin’s erection until Gavin moans. Ryan gives him a smirk. “Because I said so? Meg told me it was there and I couldn’t resist.”

Gavin tilts his head to the side and looks at her through his long lashes, and she grins at him while he pouts towards her. “Traitor.” He grumbles, although it’s enough of a distraction for him to not notice Ryan tying his wrists to the headboard until it’s too late. “This isn’t fair I just-“ He gasps as Ryan wraps a hand around his cock again, jerking him tight and fast. “I just want to cum, please.”

Ryan lowers his mouth to Gavin’s chest and bites at his nipple hard enough to make Gavin thrash in his restraints – they’re not tied that tight, he could get out on his own if he really wanted to (Ryan knows full well he doesn’t want to) – before he looks up at the other man. “You’re so pretty when you beg.”

“Ryan…Ryan please…” Gavin’s voice drops to a whimper as Ryan pushes and pulls at the plug inside him, not once taking it out but increasing and decreasing the pressure on his prostate.

Ryan brushes a kiss to Gavin’s scruffy cheek as he stands up. “You can wait until I tell you.”

His hands fall to the button of his jeans and Meg stands up and takes the few steps over to him. Ryan towers over her, as he’s wont to do, but the grin has never once left his mouth. Deft fingers undo the fly and she gives the heavy material, along with his boxer briefs, a shove downwards. “I like these jeans.” She tells him as she leans up to kiss him, ignoring Gavin where he’s whining on the bed.

“Thought you might.” Ryan says drily, stepping out of the tight material. Part of Meg wants to get on her knees and suck his thick cock, but Ryan has other ideas. He bends her back towards the bed until he’s lying over her and it’s the best feeling of being surrounded while Gavin can’t do anything but watch them.

One of Ryan’s hands finds her thigh and he bends her leg up. Meg revels in the stretch but she can tell he’s holding back so she tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him close. “Just fuck me Ryan, I want us both to cum while Gavin’s watching and he can’t do a thing about it.” She says against his lips as Gavin lets out an indignant but no less turned on noise.

She nearly eats her words as Ryan pushes all the way into her in one thrust. Sex with Ryan is generally so good she forgets that it helps to ease into it, sometimes. Gavin’s definitely not small but Ryan is thick and the stretch, even when she’s been ready and _aching_ for it for hours now (ever since they’d seen him at the party, really) it’s a lot to take all at once.

To Ryan’s eternal credit he seems to know, and draws out torturously slowly, sliding back in at the same pace to give her a chance to adjust. Meg scrapes her blunt nails down Ryan’s back and he locks them together deep, nosing her head up and finding her mouth. He makes a satisfied noise into her mouth as their tongues meet.

“I hate you two so much. I’m going to die. This is how I die and you’ll have to explain it to my parents. And Geoff and Griffon.” Gavin sounds like he’s nearly crying, full of pent up frustration and trying to move back against the plug inside of him.

Meg can’t help but laugh, tossing her head back against the pillow. Ryan rests the leg bent up her body onto his shoulder, and makes a noise in the back of his throat as he bottoms out inside of her.

It doesn’t take long before Ryan’s pounding into her and Meg’s more than a little bit breathless. Gavin’s gone quiet apart from the occasional little keen in the back of his throat next to them and she can feel him watching them, green eyes enrapt. It’s probably, she thinks, the epitome of being fucked into the mattress but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ryan’s thick fingers find her clit and she jerks against him. “Holy shit.” He grins at her and increases the pressure he’s putting on the delicate nerves until she tightens her hand in his hair (he makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a whimper as she does it) and her entire body goes tight around him as she cums. She’s only dimly aware that she’s shaking and has her face buried in his neck, mouthing at the soft skin there.

When Ryan comes Gavin let’s out something that sounds like a sob. “Please, for the love of Christ will you please let me cum now I don’t-“

Meg wriggles out from under Ryan, feeling his mouth trail over her skin as she moves to Gavin. She kisses him deeply, threading a hand through his hair and brushing the nails of the other hand over his stomach, muscles jumping under her touch. “You’ve been so good, of course.”

When she pulls away to scoot down the bed she’s only a little surprised to see Ryan’s already a step ahead of her, a hand wrapped around Gavin’s swollen cock.  Ryan’s got an amazing refractory period at the best of times, but Meg suspects they’ll blow Gavin’s mind and then maybe lounge around before they trade off showers.

Gavin seems to have gone past the point for anything but whimpers and choked out moans as she takes the head of his dick in her mouth. Ryan’s playing with the plug, tongue flat around the base of Gavin’s cock. Meg wouldn’t have thought – why haven’t they done this before – but it’s hot in a pretty obscene way when they meet in the middle.

Ryan looks up the long line of Gavin’s wiry body to catch his eye as he pulls out the plug and replaces it with his fingers. The green of Gavin’s eyes blown out by his wide pupils as he watches them. “Go on Gav, you can cum now. You’ve been good.”

Meg catches most of it in her mouth and swallows immediately, licking around the head until Gavin’s shivering as she starts to pull away. Ryan follows her, a hand around the back of her head so that he can kiss her again. He’s laughing when he pulls away, rests his chin on Gavin’s stomach until Gavin blinks drowsily down at them.

“You actually fucking passed out.”

“…Did not.” Gavin says quickly, although the blush high on his cheeks betrays him as Meg pulls at the scarf holding him to the bedframe.

“You did!” Ryan crows, although his fingers stroking Gavin’s hip let him know he’s only teasing.

“Shut up.” He mutters, blush firey across his tanned skin. He drops a hand to Ryan’s hair though, and shifts so he’s got his head resting on Meg’s shoulder. She shakes her head at them.

“We all know who wears the panties in this relationship Gav, it’s okay.” Ryan teases gently, blue eyes sparkling up at them.

Meg shares a look with Ryan. “Oh, I bet he wouldn’t.”

Gavin makes an indignant noise. “I bet you a game of towerfall. If I win you go commando at work.”

He thinks he’s being clever, Meg can tell. He thinks he’ll beat her, first of all (he doesn’t need to know that the last time he was travelling she’d taught Ryan how to play, so she’s got quite a bit of practice on him). “If I win you’ll wear my underwear. I get to pick which ones.”

“No thongs.” Gavin counters, looking up at her upside down.

“Well that takes away all the fun.” Ryan mutters with a cheeky smile on his face as he rolls over to stand up. “I call first shower!” He says over his shoulder as he walks the familiar path from the room.

-

Ryan gets quite the surprise the next week at work, having gone back to his own apartment on Sunday, when Gavin bends over to fiddle with something on his PC without sitting down.

Because he knows the sherbet pink lace poking out of the top of Gavin’s jeans very well.

‘What are you guys up to tonight? I see Gavin lost the game’ He taps out and sends to Meg, still watching Gavin from under his eyelashes.

The reply is nearly instantaneous; ‘Nothing yet, you should join us though.’

Gavin’s phone lights up and he unlocks it without changing his position. And then he squawks and turns around to look at Ryan, flush starting high on his cheeks.

Ryan just starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any glaring mistakes! I didn't have time to proof read extensively before leaving for work. As always feedback and kudos are loved and appreciated :D


End file.
